


Locket

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, SMUT!, okay some of the tags i see typing these up are cursed tbh, they're so happy in this one! and its not tinged by sadness or trauma!, to no one's surprise at this point tbh, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 3





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamaVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaVolpe/gifts).



A knock at her door startled Dairine out of her study of the map before her. Pushing away from her desk and standing, she called, “Come in.”

The door opened, and she was surprised to see not her brother, Ronan, but her fiancé Dhaveira instead. “I’m not interrupting you, am I?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I was just looking over the map of the area Batnali was in when I heard from him last,” she replied. “I’ll be leaving to look for him and Inej in a few days.”

“Ronan told me,” he said. “He seemed surprised you hadn’t told me yet; he said you’d been planning this for a month.”

“I meant to tell you, but we haven’t seen each other much recently and I completely forgot,” she said. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.”

“You should have,” he agreed. They were both quiet for a moment before he asked, “Are you going by yourself?”

“I am. Viri already left, and Ronan agreed to stay with our parents,” she said. “But I’ll be fine by myself.”

“I know you will,” he said quietly. “I’ve seen your aim with your bow, and I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of your arrows. Anyone who gives you trouble will regret it. But I’m not here to ask you not to go; I have something for you.”

“Oh? What is it?” she asked, walking over to him.

He pulled something out of his pocket, a golden chain with a small pendant on it. He held it out to her, and she took it from him. “Open it,” he said softly.

She realized what she’d thought was a pendant was actually a locket, and opened it. Inside was a portrait of Dhaveira, far more detailed than she would have thought possible for its size. “It’s beautiful,” she said after a moment. “Thank you. May I ask what the occasion is, for you to give me such a wonderful gift?”

He smiled at her, and her breath caught in her throat. “When Ronan told me you were leaving, I knew I wanted you to have something to remember me by,” he said. “Do you like it?”

Dairine nodded. “I love it,” she said softly. “I’ll wear it always. Do you mind clasping it for me?” She held it out to him, and he took it as she turned away from him. He reached around to rest the locket against her chest, then clasped the necklace. The chain was long enough that she could hide it beneath her usual armor if she chose, long enough that she could have put it on without undoing the clasp if she’d wanted to. But she hadn’t wanted to, had wanted an excuse to get closer to her fiancé.

And Dhaveira knew it, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of her neck that made her gasp. She turned her head, to tell him not to stop, and then his mouth was on hers. She reluctantly pulled away from him after a moment, twisting to face him fully, slipping her arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. That was when she realized that somehow, in the decade they’d been betrothed, this was the first time they’d ever kissed. He’d kissed her hand before, but this was different from a chaste brush of his lips to the back of her hand. This was fire and passion, and he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he parted her lips with his own. His free hand came up to cup her face as he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away after a moment, both of them gasping for breath. Once he’d caught his breath, he murmured, “I love you, Dairine.”

She stared at him for a moment, stunned by his confession. She'd hoped that he would come to love her someday, but hadn't dared think it would be so soon. "I love you too, Dhaveira," she admitted softly after a few moments.

He smiled brightly at her, and her breath caught in her throat again. Her betrothed was ridiculously handsome, especially when he smiled like that. "I'd hoped you'd say that," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her again. She tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. This time he was the one to break the kiss, pulling away to trail kisses down the side of her neck and across her collarbone. She moaned softly when he kissed the crook of her neck, and he smiled against her skin. “I want you,” he murmured onto her skin. 

She blushed at his bluntness before replying, “I want you, too.” Her fiancé pulled back and smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her again, slow and passionate. She broke the kiss after a moment and reluctantly pulled out of his arms, before walking over to her door and locking it. She turned back to her betrothed and walked back over to him, explaining, "I'd rather not have my brother or parents walk in on us."

He reached out to put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to kiss her again, soft and gentle. She slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and led her over to her bed. He sat on the middle of the bed, pulling her onto his lap. She leaned in to kiss him again, frowning when he leaned away from her. "You're sure about this?" he asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face and resting his hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to feel that I'm forcing you into anything you don't want to do, my love."

She turned her head slightly to kiss his palm, smiling at him. "I want this, want you, my heart," she said softly, leaning in to kiss him again. This time he let her kiss him, sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and threading his fingers through her hair. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he slid his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, leaning into his kiss. After a few moments, he slid his hand from her hair, dropping it to her thigh and carefully pushing back the hem of her dress. When she didn’t object, he ran his hand up the outside of her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress as he did so. She gasped against his mouth as he touched her, releasing him to tug at his jacket, wanting it off of him.

He broke the kiss, pulling away just long enough to shrug out of his jacket and pull off his tunic, tossing them both to the floor. She blushed at the sight of his bare chest before kissing him again. He responded by parting her lips with his own, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer still. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and pulled away, bunching up the hem of her dress in his hands and asking, “May I?”

She knew what he meant, and nodded. He smiled at her before gently pulling her dress up and over her head, careful of the lace sleeves, leaving her in his lap wearing nothing but her panties and breast band. His gaze raked her body, and she blushed again, embarrassed. She swallowed once, then asked, “Like what you see?”

He met her gaze again and smiled slowly. “Very much,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again, placing his hands back on her hips and pulling her flush against him. He trailed his hands up her sides, reaching behind her to unclasp her breast band. He broke the kiss and gently pulled her breast band off, tossing it to the floor with her dress. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him. She wriggled on his lap, trying to get even closer to him, and froze when she felt something hard press against her thigh. Dhaveira broke the kiss and chuckled. “My apologies, my love,” he said softly. “You tend to have that effect on me.”

Dairine blushed, then said, “You have a similar effect on me, my heart.” It was the truth; she could feel herself growing wetter by the moment as he touched and kissed her. His response to that was a smile, and to bring up a hand to cup her breast, gently rubbing a thumb over her nipple. She moaned softly at his touch, leaning into it before pulling him in for another kiss. After a few moments, she released him, running her hands down his chest to push at his breeches.

He caught her wrists, gently removing her hands from his breeches. “Not just yet, my love,” he said softly. “As much as I want to take you now, I’m worried you’re not wet enough to make my entrance easy on you. The last thing I want is to hurt you.”

She blushed, forcing herself to hold his gaze. “I’ve never done this before, so I’ll have to trust that you know what you’re doing,” she replied.

“I’ve never done this before, either,” he admitted. “But I have read some books about lovemaking, so I have a few ideas about what to do next.”

“Oh? What kind of ideas?” she asked.

“Let me show you,” he murmured, leaning in and kissing her again, slow and passionate. He dropped his hand from her breast to her waist, shifting her off his lap onto the bed next to him. He broke the kiss as he tugged off her panties, throwing them to the floor. “Lie back and spread your legs for me, my love.”

She did as he requested, laying back against the pillows on the bed and letting her legs fall open. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him as he settled between her legs. “What are you—“ Her question was cut off by her moan as he leaned in and took her clit into his mouth. After a moment, he released her and slipped a finger inside her, slowly pumping it in and out as he rubbed circles around her clit with his thumb. She moaned again at the sensation, arching into his touch. He used his free hand to gently press her hips back down against the bed, holding her still for his ministrations. “Dhaveira, please,” she begged, crying out when his thumb finally brushed her clit.

He continued fingering her, adding a second finger as he asked, “Please what, my love?”

“Please stop teasing me and fuck me already,” she demanded, moaning as he slid a third finger into her.

Instead of replying, he took her clit into his mouth again, and she cried out at the sudden jolt of pleasure. She buried her hands in his hair, pressing him more firmly against her as she climaxed, crying out his name as the wave of pleasure broke over her. After a few moments she released him, gasping for breath. He released her clit and pulled away, smiling at the noise of protest she made when he slid his fingers out of her. He moved up her body, leaning in and kissing her softly and gently. She could taste herself on his tongue, salt and something else she couldn’t quite place. She laced her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When he broke the kiss a few moments later, she said softly, “That was amazing. Thank you, my heart.”

He smiled at her. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She released him to push at the waistband of his breeches, saying, “I still want you, all of you.”

Her betrothed chuckled, rolling off of her to stand next to the bed. He quickly undid the laces of his breeches before stepping out of them. She reached out to grab his hand and pull him back onto the bed. He settled over her again, propping himself up with a hand and brushing her hair out of her face with the other before asking, “You’re sure?”

She nodded. “I want this if you do, my heart.”

He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her collarbone, smiling at her soft moan. “I’ve wanted you for a while now, my love,” he admitted. “Longer than I care to admit. I just want you to be sure you won’t regret this after.”

Dairine stared at him. “You’re an idiot,” she informed him. “I’ve wanted you for a while now, too. And nothing could make me regret making love to you. You are the only one I’ve ever wanted to share my bed with.”

To her amusement, he blushed. Instead of replying, he guided himself to her entrance and met her gaze, waiting for her nod before he slowly buried himself inside her. They both moaned when he was fully inside her, him from the wet heat of her around his cock, her from the pleasurable fullness of him within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him flush against her. She slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he began to move within her. He deepened the kiss as he slid a hand between them to toy with her clit, smiling against her mouth at her moan. “I love the noises you make when I touch you, my love,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

She responded by squeezing his cock, smiling slightly at his groan. “I rather like the noises you make, too, my heart,” she replied, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. She broke the kiss moments later to cry out his name as a second orgasm rushed through her from the combined pleasure of his fingers on her clit and him inside her, tightening around his cock again. He followed her over the edge moments later, burying his face in her neck with a moan as he spilled his seed inside her.

They lay there like that for a few minutes, him buried inside and against her, her wrapped around him. Once she’d caught her breath, she reluctantly released him, unwrapping her legs from around his waist and removing her hands from his hair. He shifted off of her to lay next to her in the bed, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her against him. “That was better than I’d ever imagined it could be, my love,” he said softly.

She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “I know what you mean, my heart,” she replied just as softly. She curled into him, resting her head on his chest. “Stay the night, please? Inej has Viri over often enough that I don’t think my parents will mind.”

“I’ll stay,” he murmured after a moment, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Rest well, my love.”

“Rest well, my heart,” she said softly.


End file.
